Magneon
Magneon is large robot controlled by an essence, similar to how the makuta species function but by a beings mind whose physical form is dead. Magneon is currently a dictator of a large, island city, about 30 times larger than the island of mata nui , called Imranopolis. He enforces the laws of the city using his army of robotic drones Biography Not much is known about his past except the fact that at one point during his life the dark side of his former being's mind was extracted by a younger clone of himself. Then at the beings death bed he handed his clone( which he called son )the blue prints to a large city and robotic shell. 3000 years later His Son injected his essence into the body and he awoke. Once awake he murdered his son and left for the centre of the city and proclaimed to the citizens that he would he their new ruler. His son had been a terrible dicator so the people we pleased at first but they soon realised that Magneon was a far worse, cruel and extremely evil dictator he truly was. Magneon soon imposed his laws, his language and his ideologies. Under his rule, Imranopolis became highly advanced in terms of technology, and Magneon created an army of robots, which enforced his will. He enjoyed torturing anyone that opposed him, and it's known that he usually dissects the insurgents alive, or burns their bowels from the inside. One day, Kranraon, one of the insurgents that had been escaping from his army for longer, was captured, and brought to Magneon. The ditctator wanted to try some new kind of psycological torture, so he challenged Kranraon and two other outlaws, Kerannax and Raggar. Tehktra nui Recently he has been keeping an eye on Tehktra nui as its becoming more technologically advanced. He is slowly growing angry since he believe his city should be the greatest of all. He is constructed an occupation force to temporarily rule Imranopolis as he was planning to depart for a while to take care of some '''business' ''. He went to Tehktra nui in search for the Encryption key, as he knew it was the key to unlock a giant airship. There, he fought and the Master, and after a crude fight, he defeated The Master. Forcefully, The Master gave the key to Magneon, and he activated the mechanisms. After doing that, Tehktra Nui ripped off of the surface of the planet, heading to Jadax Magna. Running From Death Upon arriving here, he freed all the captured creatures The Master had captured in Tehktra nui, so he could hunt them down later. After that he spared The Master's life and put him in a cell. He went to the planetary control room, where he saw Poxxu, who still though that he was in Tehktra nui's deserts. He let the ship and began the hunt. He saw a pack of raptors. He killed the leader of the pack, and then the remaining raptors went to avenge his former leader. Magneon managed to end their existence in a bloody way. Later he encountered two glatorian, who confronted him. Magneon killed the two glatorian, but when he returned to the control room he found out that the master had escaped. After seeing this, Magneon unleashed his Shada-hounds to hunt the Master. After seeing that the hounds hadn't captured the master after some time, he decided that he would take the mission by himself, and headed to the planetary control room through the Fire Kingdom Palace. During his trip through the ruined palace, a bohrok-like being attacked him. He tried to fight it with his guns and his cimitar, but the being continued to beat him over and over again. The being smashed Magneon through two walls, making him loose grip of his scimitar. Then the Baterra stoped attacking Magneon. He noticed this, and when he grabbed his scimitar againg he was slammed against the wall by the Baterra. Magneon, realizing the nature of the attacker, reconfigurated his armour, upgrading it. He no longer needed weapons, as he now was a weapon. Armed with his new armour and knoweldge, Magneon managed to destroy the Baterra, and he continued his way to the control room. Trivia *He was the first page I created on this wiki but he has only just appeared in my stories. *He appears on the Running From Death banner in the background. *He was highest voted on this site at 10:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Abc8920 upgraded the page. *He often carries; two back blades, a doubled barrel machine gun (with ammo belt), laser guided double barreled shotgun, heavy duty rockets under his arms, a nerve gas rockets, and a rotating gatling cannon mounted on his shoulder Appearances *Toa Imydrex's Blog *Running From Death *Protectorate Tales: Condemned by the City of the Dead (Mentioned Only) Category:User:Ids5621